


Proof of Our Love

by cadkitten



Category: D'espairsRay, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Cumshot, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karyu needs to be reminded, needs to know for certain that Die wants him. It's almost like ritual, something they both know will happen, something they both expect and look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssukso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ssukso).



> Comments: For ssukso, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: A word to start out with. Disgusting. Maybe breathplay and desperation on Karyu's end, um, and Die having a severe need for Karyu to put that wonderful mouth of his to use. Maybe some cross-dressing too. It doesn't matter who either, your choice. :D Also, whatever else comes to your mind, I don't have limits, with an exception of watersports and scat.  
> Beta Readers: MJ, elyachan, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "Disaster" by Hawthorne Heights

My pen remains poised above the paper, my mind blank and further away than it really should be. I can't stop thinking about Karyu. I know he's the last person I should be thinking of while at work, but that doesn't stop me. My forehead creases as I try to find something meaningful to put down on the blank white beneath my hand.

_Life is a meaningful disaster._

Wow... that sounds like something Kyo would say. My eyes darken and I move to the next line, writing more down. Maybe if I draw on what Karyu and I have, on what we hide, it'll come out more naturally.

_A collision of positions, meant for something more._

Disgusting. I sigh, putting my pen down. This is stupid. Kyo should write the lyrics. There's a reason he does it and not me.

I almost stand up, my body inches off the chair and then it hits me, something good enough that Kyo could work around it. I snatch back up the pen and scribble it down, circling it and grinning like a fiend as I get up and leave the room.

_I bleed as my way of compensating everything to you._

I stuff my hands in my pockets, nudging the door open with my hip and walking out into the crisp, cool air of the city. There's a smile on my face, a gleam in my eyes and I know it's all only there for one reason. My steps carry me closer to his waiting car, the smoke curling out the window and wafting to me on the breeze. It smells like him, like his brand of cigarettes with a twinge of cologne beneath it.

Slipping into the car, I buckle up and then rest my head on the back of the seat, staring at him as he starts the car and pulls out, his hand coming up to offer me his cigarette. I take it, tasting him on it like some kind of legal drug. Exhaling, I lick my lips and laugh lightly. "So desperate for me that you had to come pick me up in the middle of the day?"

He sends a teasing glare at me and then nods slightly. "We're not even going home. I found this parking garage where everyone parks for work and no one comes out until late at night. An entire floor all to ourselves."

I shake my head, turning to look out the window as I take the final drag from the cigarette, rolling down the window and tossing the butt of it out. Once the window is shut again, I just sit there, watching the city fly by. He gets like this sometimes. It's like he needs the reaffirmation that I really do want him. And really, I don't mind.

The car dips and we pull into the dim light of the garage, Karyu driving to the fifth floor and pulling into the only empty slot, about halfway down the main row, between two huge SUVs. No one wanted the spot because there's no room to get out of the car. But we don't need to, so it is of little importance.

He's on me in seconds, his hands undoing the seatbelt and then my own belt. I let him, my hands sliding down his sides and simply resting on his hips. He's frantic, his movements fast and his heartbeat faster. I let my eyes sweep his body, finding a telltale bulge already tenting the front of his pants.

When he starts sucking my neck, I gently pry him from it. "Baby... I have to go back to work after this. Suck something they can't see."

He bumps into the dash as he wriggles down onto the floorboard. As soon as he's there, the sound of his zipper fills the air and then he lets out a rough moan.

I let out the softest chuckle. "Don't get too helpful with yourself. I want to give you what you deserve."

He licks his lips and then quickly reaches up, unzipping my pants, popping the single button and then yanking my boxers out of the way, revealing my half-hard length to his greedy eyes. In an instant, he's sucking on me, his head bobbing and his cheeks hollowing out as his eyes stare up at me, questioning if he's doing it right.

I keep my eyes on his, knowing full well they're darkening with the lust he's making me feel. I arch my hips a little, pushing into his mouth all the way.

He moans around me and his hand disappears, his arm jerking in such a way I know he's stroking himself off.

I flex my cock in his mouth and then reach down, grabbing his hair and tugging a little. "Fucking slut... get up here." I know the words could be taken as angry. But they're not. He likes me to talk dirty to him, to call him names and boss him around. He thrives on it just the way I thrive on his very presence.

He releases my cock and shifts around, obviously taking off his pants. Then he scrambles up into my lap, his mouth finding mine as his fingers wrap around my wrist, guiding them down his stomach.

Silky fabric meets my fingertips... and then lace. I pull back from the kiss and arch my eyebrows before glancing down. I can't help but grin. The little pervert is wearing girl's crotch-less panties. Convenient, considering I technically only have half an hour before I'm due back in the practice room.

I snap the waistband and then motion for him to turn around on me. I have to help him, the space tiny and his movements are far too urgent for him to be careful. I don't bother with a condom because I know he's already prepped himself and cleaned just for this. He always does on occasions like this, mostly because he needs to know I'm willing to be with him with nothing between us.

I steady his hips, staring down at his perfect ass in those silly red panties. I grip him hard enough to leave a faint bruise, knowing it's what he wants. He wants me to mark him so no one else can have him. Years worth of this fill my mind and the gentlest of smiles curves my lips as I push my dick against his puckered opening.

He pushes back, shoving himself halfway on me and I moan, the sound seeming twice as loud as it is within the small space of the car. He's lubed already, his ass slick with it and his passageway so easy to push into. He didn't want to waste time on it, wanted me in him more than anything.

I hold him still and then begin moving him, forcing him down on my cock and then lifting him off again, setting up a fairly steady pace - at least as much as the inside of the car will allow.

Our breathing gets quicker and I know he's already close. The way his fingers grasp the dash tells me it won't be long before he gives the blue plastic a new paint job of brilliant white.

It's then that I shift in my seat, seeking that perfect angle to send him screaming over the edge. Now I'm working, holding him still with one hand as my other slides over his pale, panty-clad hip to touch his weeping erection. I just slide my fingers down the side of it, not really grasping it, just giving him the smallest of touches for stimulation. My hips move faster, my own breath hitching as my balls draw up closer to my body, the faint twitch of my own prostate signaling I can't last much longer at this rate.

I'm more frantic now, my thrusts unsteady, my hand digging hard into his hip as cries fall from both of our lips to mingle in the heated air of the car. He tenses around me, his muscle clamping down so hard it damn near hurts. White paints my vision and I moan as I push in one final time, my hands coming up to grasp at his beautiful neck. I press my fingers against the prominent vein I find there, the other hand positioned as if I were choking him. It's play like this that always throws him with me, that brings him crashing down.

Just that simple touch and he's joining me, his cum splattering across the dashboard as he jerks back against me, a scream loud enough to hurt my ears echoing in the car. I can feel the dampness on my pant leg and I know he's managed to cum on me as well. But I just smile, holding him close, slowly letting my fingers relax their hold on his neck.

I wait until he's caught his breath and pulls away, scrambling over me and back to his seat and then I pick his jeans up from the floorboard and put them in his lap. He blushes faintly, maneuvering his body so he can get it back into the tight-fitting garment. I watch as I tuck myself back in and zip up, fastening the top button on my jeans and then my belt.

He pushes sweaty bangs back from his face and then turns sparkling eyes on me. "I can always count on you."

I smirk at him as he buckles up and starts the car. As we back out, I buckle my seatbelt as well, fishing out a smoke from my pocket and lighting up.

We make it back to the practice hall in almost record time, only half of my cigarette burned down by the time we pull back into the parking lot.

I lean over and lightly kiss him, brushing my tongue across his lips and then pulling away. I get out, only leaning back in for a moment to push the remains of my cigarette into his waiting hand. It's almost a ritual for us. He smiles at me and I grin in return, pulling away and closing the car door.

With my hands in my pockets and that grin still plastered to my face, I walk back toward the building. My thoughts return to the lyrics. I wonder what Kyo thought of them....

**The End**  



End file.
